


Electric (OneShots)

by artsy_smartie22, Cyberender



Series: The Kingdom of Electric [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsy_smartie22/pseuds/artsy_smartie22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberender/pseuds/Cyberender
Summary: Prince Leonardo of Electric meets the new mage guard-in-training named Artemis. The rest is history.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Kingdom of Electric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092389
Kudos: 6





	1. Happy Things pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are one-shots, which mean they do not come in a specific order. The timeline may jump around, as this is part of a writing challenge list where the prompt is given (stated in the title) and written with only the prompt as reference.  
> The whole work is written in third-person perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is my first attempt at writing. It got pretty long, as it includes background information. It is split into three parts, all of which are considered one chapter, so it would be more easier and to read and understand. 
> 
> This chapter was also rewritten by Cyberender in their own writing style. It is titled "Happy Things." If you want to read it, it is labelled as 1st part of the series "Kingdom of Electric." It contains all the same information, but in a different perspective. I highly suggest you check it out!
> 
> Time taken: Roughly 3-5 hours

Prince Leonardo of Electric has many things to be grateful of. He gets everything he asks for, has caring parents, and is loved by his people. Leonardo has many valuable belongings and a large, beautiful castle to call home. Of course, he considers himself a lucky person. As most people would assume, a prince his age would be burdened and overwhelmed with piling responsibilities. But this was not true. His parents, instead of training him with actual princely duties and learning defense and attacking strategies, gave him busy work and loads upon loads of political books to study. Only Leonardo knows this. No one else, even if he did try, would believe him if he told them. His people look up to him for his good looks and his confident exterior.

To his servants, his room feels like a "master" master bedroom. To Leonardo, it feels like a jail cell. The dining hall to others feels grand and important. To him, it becomes a judgment hall. The throne room is intimidating to everyone who steps foot in it. To Leonardo, it's a war room filled with expectations and unblinking eyes. His absent parents and the constant feeling of being watched sets an invisible, yet heavy pressure on his shoulders that gets heavier and heavier with each passing day. He doubts his parents understand what he is going through and is 100% sure that they don't even care. The never-ending crackling of thunder outside his castle echoes in his mind. When he was young, he saw the sparks of lightning as fascinating and felt pride that it was unique to his kingdom. Now, it is a constant reminder for him to stay focused and keep him from drifting his thoughts away to something else.

Leonardo is very rarely permitted to go outside the castle boundaries, so to take a fresh breath of air, he'll go to the balcony or garden to clear his thoughts. (Unfortunately, the one and only window in his room is off-limits to open. One of his private guards, Nicholas, put so many unbreakable locks on it when Leonardo tried escaping one time and refused to remove them. So now they've just stayed there ever since.) To Leonardo's personal preference, the garden is much better because it is much quieter than the rest of the castle. No eyes constantly following him and no footsteps echoing on the marble tiles. It is secure, even though the thin see-through walls that act as a greenhouse appear fragile. The humidity of the air is more thicker, and most of the guards and servants don't like to spend too much time in its warmth. But the atmospheric change does not bother Leo. Seeing as its the only other different room in the castle and the closest he'll get to spending time outside. The oxygen is cleaner anyways, with the flowers and trees and whatnot. But that's not the only reason he likes the garden so much.

From the castle's garden, there is a view of the training grounds, where the guards - some in training, some not, - go and spar each other, learn new fighting tactics, and develop formations and personal strategies.

Prince Leonardo, for as long as he can remember, has always been forbidden by the king and queen to learn how to fight for himself. In dangerous situations, he's always been told to hide and stay quiet. His guards will protect and save him. He's grown to accept that fact - it's all he's ever known. But when you're 17 and still hiding in the bathroom from castle thieves for the hundredth time? Now that's jut plain embarrassing.

He envies those guards. Watching them learn to fight and combat each other is he closest he'll ever get to it.

One day, he notices a new recruit in the ranks. A fairly shorter boy, with an undercut and dark blue hair. He looks younger than the minimum age for the average guard (which is 18), so he must be in training. Or even a level below that. Leonardo makes a mental note, but doesn't look too much into it.

Fast forward a week and a half later, and Leo spots the new guard standing at one of the guard posts. His mate was called to help out elsewhere when Leo came walking nearby, so he was left alone. Leo walks past and gives the new guard no mind.

"Hey Leonardo."

"Hi."

Leo spots the new guard looking at him in his peripheral.

He stops mid-walk and has to take a double look at who informally addressed him. For a split moment he thought his parents were nearby - they were the only people who ever used standard language around him. Turns out the dark-blue haired boy was near the same height as him, but only because of the heel on his boots. He's making eye contact with him, but his head remained unturned and his body without a formal courtesy. Leo notices that the guard's eyes are a unique shade of blue. The new guard gives a slightly nervous, yet friendly smile.

"How are you?" The guard asks.

Leonardo feels like something inside him died of shock. Or maybe that's just his blood pressure rising. He repositions his stance to properly look at the younger male. Leo stares directly into the guard's eyes and takes a good look at him for what feels like ages. Not because of anger or disappointment, but pure confusion and shock at the newfound emotion he is feeling. He can see the new guard slowly becoming uncomfortable from the gaze of Leo's yellow-tinted eyes. There's a slight look of unsureness coming from the growing tension of silence between the two and the lack of reply. After a few minutes that feels like hours, Leonardo replies.

"Good."

"Cool." The guard replies. He quietly lets out a breath he didn't know he holding in.

After hearing the guard's response, the prince promptly walks away and leaves.

He thinks, "Why did I do that?! What is wrong with me? Someone for the first time in ages just casually says hi to me and in return I just stare at him? Make him feel so uncomfortable to the point where he's probably never going to want anything to do with me ever again. The one person who was brave enough to just plainly say hi and ask me how my day was. Just a normal conversation! I left him on read - in real life. What in the world was I thinking..."

Clearly to everyone except himself, Leonardo was flustered. He failed to mention that he had noticed the guard's ears. They were not round shaped like a human's - they were slightly pointy upwards. That meant the guard was a mage. He could use magic, which Leo had barely any experience with. Leo only saw magic being used from a distance, and it was always in battle. He never witnessed magic that was close up and used for purposes other than fighting.

Leo makes it a personal goal to observe the guard and get to know him more. If he felt so casual around the prince once, he could do it again.


	2. Happy Things pt. 2

Over the next 4 days, Leonardo observed him a distance. Deep inside, he knew technically he was stalking him. But seeing as all his tasks were basically useless and all about politics he'd never be in anyway, this was the most interesting and somewhat interactive activity on his list. He noticed that the guard didn't rely heavily on magic, but rather was learning how to fight without it. There was some magic here and there, but when it was used it was taken farther away to where he couldn't clearly see it.

Leo was in his usual stalking place in the garden one Tuesday afternoon when he realized he couldn't spot the younger male in the training grounds. He wonders to himself if he's been too obvious, but highly doubts it. His bright orange hair wouldn't give that away, would it? He is too caught up in looking for the specific guard that he doesn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him.

"Looking for someone?" The same voice from four days ago asks.

Leonardo immediately turns his head around to look and jumps backwards into the thin, fragile garden wall. The shock makes him sharply gasp for air. There goes his blood pressure again.

"Yes." He replies when he catches his breath.

"Who are you looking for?" The guard asks, looking in the direction of the training grounds, then back at the prince.

Internally there is so much panic in the prince's mind to act nonchalant and he ends up fumbling with finding the correct words to say.

"I'm looking for... Nicholas. My personal guard."

"Oh. What does he look like? I might be able to help you."

"He's tall..."

Leo has never had to come up with excuses in a very long time. The panic is infused deep within him.

"I think- I think he's got a scar on the bottom of one of his eyes, m-maybe the right one... Strong, quiet man." Leonardo fumbles.

"Uh-uh. Okay. Well, he's not in the training group. He's probably elsewhere in the castle."

"..."

Leonardo doesn't respond. He doesn't know what to say. He just nods his head and continues staring at him. "Oh my word, this is the worst time for a mental breakdown..." he thinks.

"If you want, I can come and help you find him." The guard says in a friendly manner.

"Yeah, sure." The prince replies.

"Any idea where he would be?"

"...That's why I'm looking for him."

"Oh."

Leonardo isn't the best at communication, if you couldn't tell already. The lack of social interaction he has from being kept in his room all day and having his parents do all the important royal duties for him doesn't help, either.

"..."

"How long have you been standing there?" the guard asks.

"Um... Erm... Anyway, let's go look around for him." Leonardo replies, walking away towards the castle interior.


	3. Happy Things pt. 3

The guard follows, and they start to walk around the castle. The guard notes that walking side-by-side with the prince in silence may seem a bit suspicious, so he tries to start a conversation.

"Are you allowed to go to the training grounds?"

"Psh. Yeah, I'm allowed to." The prince lies.

"Do you train there?" the guard asks.

"I... practice fencing." Another lie slips out of the prince's mouth.

"Oh. That's cool. As self defense or..?"

"Yeah, sure."

"How often do you spar?"

"..."

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask. I see you looking at the training grounds from the garden and was wondering if you needed something."

'TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!' is what Leo wanted to say. But instead, he goes with,

"Oh. Yeah, actually. I need a mentor to train me in combat. Would you like to be my mentor?" he politely asks, but with a strong demeanor.

"What?"

Leonardo clears his throat.

"Can you be my mentor? And teach me how to fight?"

"Um, I think you're asking the wrong person. I am literally the least qualified to do that, especially for a prince."

"But you asked me if I needed anything."

"...You have a point." The guard says. "I mean, I can try, but I'm not guaranteeing I'll be good at it."

"Perfect. Your hired!" Leonardo says with a smile.

The guard laughs to hide his uncomfort and concern for the task given to him.

"When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow." Leo smirks with a hint of determination in his face.

After two rounds of searching the castle, the end result was Nicholas was no where to be found. But that was to be expected by Leo, who throughout the entire walk was thinking about the new combat skills he would learn the following day. Finally, he wouldn't be useless anymore. He was so excited. His parents don't care about him, so why would he bother with asking them for permission? He's a prince, he can do whatever he pleases. Maybe with what little of a chance he has with the young mage guard (who he never remembered to ask the name of), he could impress his parents and finally defend himself for good.

They say a few kind words can change a person's day entirely. Which is true. They can go a long way, especially if you're a prince who hasn't had a single friend in three years to casually speak to. It's the small things that Leo feels the most grateful for. And it's the things that make him the most happy. Even if it's in the form of a shorter, nameless guard.

Little did he know, Mother always knows best.


	4. Busy Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short anecdote was actually going to be implemented into the previous chapter "Happy Things," but it didn't fit in very well, so I put it as it's own chapter. :)
> 
> Time taken: 15 minutes

One example of the busy work Prince Leonardo is given by the Queen is to memorize the names and ages of all the guards and servants that work at the castle. Leonardo doesn't catch the hint of sarcasm in his mother's tone, and takes the task (somewhat) seriously. I mean, what else has he got to do for the next three hours?

He shifts through the numerous piles of papers in the several folders filled with the background checks of everyone who does his parent's biddings. He sees one of the folders labeled as the guards, and one of the stacks is separated for the ones in training. 

Jackpot. 

Leo takes that specific stack out and searches through it. He has one person in mind he wants to find first. Soon enough, he finds the profile he's looking for. The most notable snippets he found were:

Name: Artemis Maxine  
Age: 16  
Date of Birth: Dec 1  
Species: Human, Mage  
Mage Birthmark Location: N/A  
Magic Type/Affiliation (if any): Moon 

Leonardo reads through the entire profile check, along with the background information, unconsciously memorizing it as he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stranger danger :o


	5. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time taken: Approx. 50 minutes

Artemis checks in for his shift. It's a bright and early Saturday morning. No classes to attend to, calmer thunder, and the perfect weather for a good sparring match. The day before, the prince of Electric had commanded Artemis in a way he couldn't say no to be his mentor in combat. Without even asking for his name prior! He had mentally prepared himself to say "I'm Artemis, Art for short. or "My name's Artemis, but you can call me Art." but in that moment it would've been very wrong timing. He'll ask for his name when he realizes it. Besides, Artemis hopes deep inside his mother, the Head Mage, and Leonardo's mother, the Queen won't hear word of it. So, Artemis will do the best he can.

He makes his way over to the training grounds. It is empty, usual for an early Saturday morning. The training grounds are a wide, sand-like landscape that has two long tents for combat training supplies. Nearby is a bushy tree with shrubs and a bench for spectating or time out if someone gets injured. The prince is sitting on the bench, waiting. He looks very eager to start. Art realizes he doesn't notice him come over. He considers giving him a good, kind hearted scare, but keeping in mind the first encounter he had with the prince, he refrains from doing so.

"Hello." Artemis says.

Leo slightly jumps and turns to look at Art.

"Hi!"

Leo looks enthusiastic, partially to hide the sudden shock.

"Are you ready to start practicing?"

"Yeah!"

The prince quickly stands up. Art feels very grateful he doesn't have to look so far up to make eye contact with him. That would be mildly embarrassing.

"Um, you might want to take off your coat and neck ruffles thing. For flexibility. And also it might get sweaty." Art states.

"Oh, okay. Sure, no problem!"

Leo complies and leaves his excess clothing on the bench. Geez, just his coat looks expensive AF. Art is somewhat surprised that Leo didn't bother to find a cleaner place to leave it at. They both move to an open area on the grounds.

"Okay, so before anything, you're gonna want to stretch. Which, I'm sure you're familiar with, right?"

"Oh yeah. For sure."

Leo was kind of truthful in that statement.

Artemis led the stretches, which Leo was already taken aback by, although he tried his best not to show it. After about 5 minutes, it was time to actually start. The pre-combat tutoring nervousness kicks into Leo. Artemis goes into the supply tent and grabs two wooden swords, one for each of them. He hands one to Leo.

"When was the last time you sparred in fencing? Cause I remember you telling me you do fencing." Art asks.

"Last spar match I had was with a lord's son a while back." Leo replies.

"How long ago?"

"A while back, couple moons ago." Leo shoots back.

Leonardo tries his best to be as vague as possible to hide the fact he's actually never done fencing.

"A couple...moons? Um, okay, whatever. It's no big deal." Art says to himself. He'll figure out how rusty or good Leo is pretty quickly. "Okay. I'ma be honest with you. I don't know a whole lot about fencing. I'm more familiar with sword fighting type combat. But maybe you can find a way to incorporate some fencing skills into it. So, let's start off simple. Give me a good slash."

"Uh..."

"I mean, a normal attack. With the sword. Whatever works best for you."

"Alright!" Leonardo attacks the air in front of him with the wooden sword. He slashes with so much force the sword almost falls out of his grasp.

Just by that one move alone, Artemis infers that either Leo is extremely overconfident or is so badly out of shape. He notes that Leo didn't even bother going into a battle stance of some sort.

"Okay. Let's try that again. This time, less stiff. Don't forget your posture!" Art advises.

As a response, Leo rolls back his shoulders and stands up straighter.

"Oh boy..." Art murmurs.

Today was going to be a long day.


	6. A Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time taken: 1 hour

It's been 2 years since Artemis had seen the prince.

The last time they talked was a heated argument after the war against Norway was officially declared over. It had been a fine, lovely day that turned dark and bleak within a mere matter of minutes. Artemis had nearly lost his life in a head to head fight against a shadow mage - the strongest type of mage - to protect the prince hiding in the castle tunnels. Two days later, the king and the head mage were officially declared dead whilst fighting Lord Zoltar of Norway. Sacrificed their lives for the wellbeing of the future, leaving the castle a pile of debris.

Art had just graduated high school. His mother was looking forward to sending him to train under a Chief's wing, the same one she trained under as a young adult. A four year apprenticeship he was now two years into. An apprenticeship required him to move out his house and into a boarding home. It was located nearby the moon mage village, which was quite a while away from his home in Electric.

It's been 2 years since Art stepped foot in the castle. Sometimes, he goes to sit on the roof of his boarding home and reminisces. He misses his parents, how his mom, although pushy, would support him throughout and give him the motivation to push through his challenges. How his father would help him cope and relax when feeling overwhelmed with all his responsibilities. Now his mother is gone, his father isn't the same, and their son has flown the coop. Flown the even smaller coop than it was already before.

Coming back home would never feel the same. Maybe his father has already considered moving out and left the once comforting and colorful house abandoned and cold. Artemis wouldn't blame him.

He misses his friends. His schoolmates are out of touch. His closest childhood friends, Cassim and Alyssa, live far away and have their own lives to worry about. Probably under their own apprenticeship, too. His best friend, the prince, argued with him and fought with grief. They ended on bad terms and afterwards, Art left the kingdom abruptly without a goodbye. He didn't even get to tell Cassim and Alyssa his whereabouts, since there was no constant signal in his location. Whenever he did, it wasn't strong enough to hold a good long enough conversation.

When he left, he'd never seen his dad sadder.

Art looks up at the night sky above him. The soft glow of the moon is the only thing comforting him.

Art longs for comfort. The feeling of being judged for his past actions he can't fix clings to the back of his mind. The few amount of clouds blocking the moon's vision has a dark blue tint, making the night sky around it look like a foggy shade of dark blue.

As dark of a blue as his hair that's getting long enough to cover his left eye. A shade of blue that would complement his unique blue eye color. Darker than the shade of blue as the royal guard uniform. The same shade of blue his wooden pencil is for writing deep reflections in his journal.

The same shade of blue that is overlapping the joyful, reminiscent memories of the past that he left behind 2 years ago on the same gloomy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge time jump! I decided that it would be easier to write about this prompt when in the future timeline. But, the oneshots will continue back to the current timeline starting next chapter unless stated otherwise.
> 
> To be honest, I'm actually not entirely sure if this is canon in the timeline cause I haven't thought that far ahead in the future yet LOL but considering what's already established so far in the plot this could pass for as anecdote in the future.


	7. Goals pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipped the prompt list by a few days o_O oh well
> 
> Time taken: Approx. 1 hour and 30 min

It is not easy being a growing 16 year old half human half mage boy having to balance junior year of high school, a part time job as a royal guard 2-3 days a week, extracurricular activities, and everyday magic combat training. It's a lot of responsibilities to handle, and time management takes a lot of self-discipline. So, while being in his "prime," Artemis tends to slack off on most of his tasks and only focuses on the ones he deems are most important at the time or the most eye-catching.

In his language arts class, the professor assigned an extra credit project where they had to interview friends on a topic and write a paper about their answers. Seeing as his grade could use some help, there was no harm in partaking in the project. He randomly pulled his topic from a small folded piece of paper in a hat. It read:

**_Goals_ **

Not the most interesting topic, but he could work with it.

First, he decided he had to acknowledge his own goals first before asking others. Mostly due to the fact he was sure they’d ask him back afterwards. He jotted a couple down in his notebook to elaborate more on later. It wasn’t too hard, because Art already had a goals list pinned on the wall of his room he could always look back on.

Artemis knew his life was pretty fast-paced. Every day he had something to do and he would always be moving forward. While he did have many tasks to do, he knew his priorities and set first his own personal accomplishments before anything.

The following day, Art interviewed some of his classmates and his childhood friends, Alyssa and Cassim, resulting in similar goals.

_Become leader of a team._

_Gain full control of a certain spell._

_Learn an instrument._

_Go to college._

_Get first place in the magic tournament._

_Get straight A’s._

The answers were all kind of expected. Well, what was he looking for? Something extravagant? They’re relatively the same age and are all mages enrolling in high school.

However, there were no rules as to who to interview. Art didn’t want to bother his parents, as they often weren’t at home and had work to do. He never quite felt comfortable having a conversation with his professors. There’s something about adult authority figures that Art avoids to break the threshold of. 

While searching through his brain and walking around inside his house to think of other people he could ask, he absentmindedly took a glance at the calendar hung in the kitchen. He then realized he had a shift the following day at the castle. Suddenly, an idea popped up in Art’s mind.

_The prince._

He should try and ask the prince, he thought. That’d make for some interesting content. 

Prince Leonardo was the one “authority figure,” per se, Artemis felt confident enough to strike a conversation with. The prince was only two years older than him, so there wouldn’t be too much harm in trying. Maybe it’d be easier to connect with each other. Plus, they had briefly talked multiple times before, with each conversation getting longer and longer, so asking him what his goals are might be a refreshing change of conversation. Plus plus, Art had snuck in calling the prince by a nickname, Leo (since it was easier than “Prince Leonardo”), to see if he could get away with it – and he did.

On his shift, Artemis waited patiently for the right moment to ask the prince. So patiently, In fact, that once they were talking, he nearly forgot.


	8. Goals pt. 2

“And that is how, in fact, a table could kill you, due to contrary belief.” The prince ended confidently.

“Okay, thanks. I’ll relay that to Aly and Cass. Maybe they’ll find a way to incorporate a table into combat.” Art replied, with much sarcasm in his voice.

“…”

Judging by the prince’s silence, Art assumed he either took a slight offense to his attitude or was rethinking his life choices on elaborating on that conversation topic.

“Hey Artemis?”

“Yeah?”

“Today’s a Thursday. Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” The prince asked.

“Mm.” Art murmured in agreement.

“Oh.”

“Yeah… Speaking of, that reminds me. I wanted to ask you something. It’s for a project I have in my language arts class. Can I ask?

“Um, yeah, sure. I don’t see why not.”

“Cool, thanks. So, what are you short and long term goals?” Art asks.

“Well… Goals…”

It took a while for Leo to think of any. The question took him by surprise, seeing as no one has really every asked him that question. There was no need to. There was no point to. He had really only been doing busy work for the past couple years of his life, so he completely forgot. His life was already set for him. It was laid out in front of him like a long red carpet, and all he had to do was smile and wave. And he accepted it. Accepted it from the start, and never dared to argue against it.

It was all he ever knew, anyway.

“My future is basically written for me, so I guess short term learn magic, and for long term… have peace with Norway.” The prince replied.

“Mm. And how do you plan to achieve them?”

 _Shoot._ Leo frantically thinks of something and says the first things that come to mind.

“Go behind my parents and look for some sort of dark magic books I know they keep something. As for peace with Norway, become king and then go from there.

 _That’s not good,_ Artemis thinks.

“You _do_ know that dark magic is illegal in many kingdoms…” Art cautiously replied.

“Yeah… but not this one.” Leo says with a wink. “Wait, I think that’s why they keep it,” he ponders, looking up and putting a finger to his chin. “I’m sure they keep other weird magic books somewhere. Like enchanted weapons or enchanted books that once you read them, you know magic.”

“Like it totally works that way.”

“Well, there are certain books that do. I heard Lord Christopher talking about them when I used to sneak into his office. Don’t ask why I’d sneak in there.”

“…Alright. Whatever you say.”

“Maybe he still has them...” Leo said to himself.

“Can you give me one more short and long term goal? I need at least two.” Art asks again.

Leo internally crumbles into himself, having to make up two more goals in elaboration. Leo knows they're going to reflect on them later.

“Okay, okay. Um… short term, learn how to fight. Long term, find… love. Okay, that’s it.”

“Oh. Is the learning magic combined with learning combat?” Art continues.

“What if I say yes?” Leo gulps.

“I’ll need another goal please.”

“Then no.”

“They’re similar, but I can combine them.” Art explains.

“They aren’t similar!”

“Nah. Too similar. Another, please.”

“Ugh. Fine. Learn how to ride a horse.” Leo rushes.

“Mm, okay. And why?”

Leo holds in a groan. “Well, it seems fun. And it’s an excuse to get out the castle.”

With enough common sense it wasn’t hard for Artemis to tell the prince was coming up with goals on the spot. He’s not one to be concerned about hiding his body language.

But that was a bit concerning. The prince resorting to dark magic in order to learn it. Was he that desperate to learn or too oblivious to know what dark magic really is? He states short term he wants to learn to fight, but he’s already 19 and it’s been postponed for several years. Might as well have it as a “never-term” goal.

“Fair enough. Cool, thank you.” Art says.

“Yup.” Leo ends promptly.

Artemis and Leo then go their separate ways after saying their farewells. On the 20 minute way back home, Artemis goes over the information he stored in his brain.

That was certainly not what he expected the prince would say. Artemis wanted a bit more preparation on Leo’s part, but how would he know he was going to ask? Then again, he didn’t really know what Art was expecting a prince to say. Definitely not the dark magic stuff, though. Maybe he should’ve clarified is he was being serious or not. 

Maybe he’ll talk more about it with Leo another time. But for now, all they can do reflect.

One in the form of an essay.


	9. Space pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: Don't write a chapter on a word document. Paper is the answer.   
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but I did write wayy more than I was planning. Next time I'll try making each oneshot shorter.
> 
> Time taken: Approx. 2 hours and 45 minutes

Artemis picks up a work shift at least three days a week from morning to late afternoon. One day at work, he was asked by his superintendent if he was available to do an overnight shift, since the amount of guards that wanted to work the next night was low; understandably, too, since there was a holiday that week. But noting that his mother was out of town and his father ran a restaurant, he did not want to object to his father not working on one of the busiest nights of the year. So, Art agreed to the night shift and headed home.

The next day, Art was making his way to the kingdom castle in the early evening. It felt weird being dressed up in his uniform, looking all nice, going to the castle just to stand in the dark. He called over someone to transport him to the castle, and throughout the 20 minute ride he absentmindedly looked up at the night sky.

The Kingdom of Electric in itself regularly has a cloudy atmosphere, with all the lightning and whatnot. It is typically always a little foggy. But this night was a little different. There weren’t too many clouds in the sky to make for a nice view of the stars and the moon.

Artemis, ironically with being a Moon mage, didn’t really have an interest in astronomy or astrology. He never paid mind to it. They were there, though, and that’s all he really acknowledged. For years in Electric, the sky always has many clouds, so there was no expectation for anything different when he looked up. Plus, they teach you in school that there is actually a group of people of different species living on the moon. Just that thought made Artemis uncomfortable, knowing that they’re always looking down on the people down in Electric.

He arrives at the castle and goes to check in for his shift. He expected the interior to be nearly pitch black, but thankfully the interior is dimly lit throughout. It makes for a pleasant ambience. Art scans through his schedule and makes his way over to his designated guard post.

At first, taking in his new looking surroundings was pretty cool. It was a new sort of aesthetic he never saw before. And he would have enjoyed it, if only he weren’t looking out for anything suspicious.

It’s very easy to become paranoid in a situation such as Art’s. Looking out too far into the dark made you more anxious, and if you open up your ears too wide, the smallest movement could catch you off guard. The muffled orchestral music coming from another room in the castle wasn’t helping too much, either. It stimulated some things in your mind that you just can’t help but imagine and drift away focus. Art wished he could use cast a spell to see better in the dark, but he wasn’t fully trained with that spell and he didn’t want to risk it. So, he just had to stand and watch the dark for 8 hours.


	10. Space pt. 2

8 hours was taking its sweet time to pass by. There was no sense of time with no sun rising above to help you determine the time of day. But the thing about the dark is that it makes for easy access to sneak in and out of places. So, with nothing else better to do, Artemis left his post and started to walk around the castle. Technically, he _was_ allowed to do that, so long as he had kept an eye out. Within the first few shifts, Art familiarized himself with the layout, so it was easy to maneuver his way around to rooms he hadn’t been in before. And if anyone saw him sneaking, he could always make an excuse, such as “I was trying to find the bathroom.”

After walking around for a while, Art walked past a room with two doors. One of which was slightly creaked open. Catching his interest, Art came over to it and took a peek inside. It was a library! Well, more like a small study room. Taking a quick scan, he saw a small balcony fit for one (but could fit three) overlooking a side view from the castle. He didn’t take the time to think about his choices beforehand and casually walked right into the room.

It was a very cozy study room with numerous filled bookshelves, artifacts neatly placed, old paintings on the walls, and a long polished wooden table with a couple chairs surrounding it. He saw a couple of papers and books open on the table with a feather in ink. One of the chairs was slightly pushed back, but no one was seated. Curiosity got the best of Art, so he walked up to it. Upon closer inspection, it looked like homework for math and history class. Funny, he thought.

“Artemis?” A familiar voice asked behind him.

Artemis turned his head immediately. He was so caught up in the new environment that he hadn’t heard the footsteps approaching him.

It was the prince.

Of course, who else would it be?

“Hey, you know my name now! Art replied back nonchalantly.

“What are you doing here?” Leo asked curiously, walking towards Art.

“I’m here on night shift. Guard number was running low tonight.”

“Okay, but what are you doing _here_?” Leo asked again.

“Oh, here. I was…” Artemis contemplated on whether or not he should lie, but decided not to. It would be better if he wanted to establish trust between them. If he lied, it would seem pretty suspicious seeing as he was deep in inspecting the papers on the table. “I saw the door creaked open and wanted to take a look inside. Plus, I haven’t been in this room before.”

“Mm, okay then.” Leonardo shifted next to Art to get back in his seat and continue with his studies. “Now if you don’t mind me, I have a lot of studying to do.”

Art asks what’s on his mind. “Are you studying math and history right now?”

“…Yeah.”

Maybe it was his instinct as a guard or his weird liking to math to make Art ask, “Do you need help?”

The prince, feeling a little defensive over Art’s doubt of his studying capabilities, asked “Why?”

Art isn’t one to admit he’s one of the “nerds” that actually likes doing math. He’s even taking an advanced mathematical concepts class right now. So instead, he says, “Just curious.”

“Are you good at it?”

“…I’d say so.”

“Okay. Do you know this?”

Art takes a look, and sure enough he’s familiar with it. “Yeah. Whatcha struggling on?”

“Well…” Leo explains and to his surprise, Artemis is a very good math tutor. He talks very casually and makes it fun, unlike Leo’s regular tutors, Nicholas and Copernicus. Art takes a seat next to Leo and uses this newfound opportunity to his advantage to pass the time. Maybe Leo was planning to pull an all-nighter today, to Art’s benefit.


	11. Space pt. 3

An hour passes by, and good progress is made. It was time to move on to the history studies, which Art was not too fond of. His professor had a deep monotone voice that made lectures very boring and awkward at some points. Art never even bothered to pay attention, cause even if he did he’d space out somewhere in the middle.  
“Where are you in your history studies? Like, time-wise.” Art asks.  
“Um… The great leaders and rulers that aided Electric throughout the years.” Leo turns to a page in his textbook that shows pictures and explanations of said leaders. Artemis recognizes a few.  
“Hey, I know these three.” Art points to the pictures of the three Chief Mages standing side by side.  
“Really?” Leo asks.  
“Yeah. This is Chief… Antheemius. He’s the leader of the Star mage village. In the middle is Chief Bartholomew of the Moon mage village, and this is Chief Constantinople for the Sun mage.” Artemis explains. “But those are the only ones I know.”  
“Wait… So that means… magic?!” Leo asks, very intrigued.  
“Yeah. Those guys are super strong. I’ve only met Chief Bart up close in person before.” Leonardo doesn’t respond. He doesn’t know how to carry on a conversation about magic, seeing as he’s never experienced it before. So, to keep up the convo, Art asks, “You at least know the three types of mage magic, right?”  
“Somewhat. But not a lot.” Leo states.  
“Well, to start off, there are three main types of mage magic in the world.” Artemis starts off. “They are Sun magic, Star magic, and Moon magic. Sun mages have the ability to enhance individual spells and enchant items, like weapons and armor. Star mages are able to boost people’s abilities with a really cool looking aura that can reach from just themselves to people within a certain distance of them. Moon mages can shape shift, more commonly referred to as ‘polymorph,’ which change their strengths, weaknesses, appearance, and can grant them stronger control of certain spells. It’s easy to tell us apart, because all mages have a birthmark somewhere on their face that shows what type of mage we are.”  
“And which type are you?”  
“Oh, I thought you already knew.”  
Leo takes a good look of Art’s face to try and identify a birthmark. He’s studied that all mages have some sort of mark on their face that shows what type of mage they are. But he can’t locate it.  
“I don’t see a birthmark on your face.”  
“Well, guess.” Art replies with a smirk.  
Leo groans a bit in dismay; he’s not one to like guessing games. “Star?”  
“Nope.”  
“Sun?”  
“Nada.”  
“Moon?”  
“Nah.”  
“…What?” Leo asks in pure confusion.  
“Ha, just messing with you.” Art laughs. “I’m a good ol’ Moon mage.”  
“Then how come you have magic?”  
“I have the pointy ears,” Art sarcastically says, gently flicking one of his ears with his finger with a laugh. All mages have ears that are pointy at the tip. After a few seconds of consideration on what to say next, Art replies. “Well, mages like me get our magic because it’s passed down by family descent. We are able to cast magic ‘at will’ by casting a symbol resembling our respective magic type. Unlike wizards that need a wand to cast magic, we have magic in our blood, so we can summon spells by drawing out the symbol with our finger or, with those who have full control, summoning the symbol straight from the palm of their hand.”  
“Can I see?” Leo asks.  
“Sure,” Art says. He draws a small moon magic symbol before it dissipates into dust, since it was not an actual spell. Art swears he sees Leo’s pupils growing bigger by the second.  
“Wait, so why is it called sun, moon, and star? I’ve never seen you do your magic until, like, now. Is it ‘cause the moon is out tonight?”  
“I have my reasons,” Art claims. “Well, you do make a good point. But, everyone assumes that we get our magic from the actual thing in the sky, but it’s simply not true. Trust me, we’ve tried numerous times. Some people believe it, some don’t. Personally, I don’t. But if the moon is out during a battle and someone like me goes out to a fight or whatnot, that would make me look so good.”  
“Well that’s surprising,” Leo says, rather disappointingly. “So, do you know why exactly?”  
“Yeah. It’s just named after the look of the symbol we cast. There’s literally nothing “moon-y” about moon magic besides the symbol.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Probably. I don’t pay attention in history class.” Art shrugs off.  
To Art’s surprise, Leo starts laughing. Which makes Art start laughing, as well.  
“It’s getting a little stuffy in here. Why don’t we go over to the balcony for some fresh air?” Art points to the see through glass doors behind them, leading to the small balcony.  
“Sounds like a good idea. I forgot that was there.” Leo says, and they walk over. “I completely forgot this was here.” He opens it up and they both go to lean against the tall railing. It was a rather chilly and the air was still, but the view of the night sky was absolutely gorgeous.  
Art inhales audibly. He leans his arms and his upper body over the balcony railing, hoping for at least a small breeze to give them fresh, cold air. Art’s not one to be afraid of heights.  
“What if I were to push you off?” Leo asks absentmindedly.  
“Well,” Art cautiously moves his body back a little to be safer on the balcony. I would cast a spell to save myself.”  
“I want to see you do magic.” Leo yawns.  
“…” Art does not reply. Instead, he takes in the scenery. He traces a small moon magic symbol where the moon is in the sky, and coincidentally a slight breeze goes by and brings the magic dust away. Both the boys take it in, an aesthetic for a lifetime. The quiet comfort of each other was something they both hadn’t experienced with a friend for a long time.  
But that comfort was suddenly interrupted, however, when a quiet rumble of thunder came and a lightning bolt struck somewhere nearby, making a loud “BOOM!” noise. Both the boys screamed, being snapped out of their trance, and ran back inside. The younger immediately shut the door while the other jokingly hyperventilated, and both laughed in shock of what just happened.  
Leo thanked Art for his tutor session and packed up his things to take leave to his bedroom for the night. They said their goodnights to each other and left.  
It’s ironic, how one boy whose magic is named after a specific object in space, never had an interest in it. But what’s even more ironic is how that same boy was able to spark someone else’s interest in astronomy, astrology, and all the little stars that call space their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this chapter even accurately fit the title "Space?" Maybe I should've written my alternative idea: the vast amount of space in the kingdom castle. Or maybe that would've been too boring. Who knows LOL


	12. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo is invited to a sleepover at Cassim's house with Alyssa and Artemis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassim and Alyssa are Artemis's childhood friends who are pure mages, he introduced them to Leo and now are a friend group of 4 :D  
> And as to how the prince was able to go to a sleepover - who knows. 
> 
> Inspired by Wilbur Soot's album "Your City Gave Me Asthma"  
> Lyrics mentioned are from his song "Since I Saw Vienna"
> 
> Time Taken: 26 minutes

It’s nighttime. Everyone's asleep on mats on the floor. Leonardo wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of an acoustic guitar playing outside near the front door of the house and a muffled voice. It's late at night, most likely 2am, and the front door is left very slightly open. Leo, curious as to where or who the music is coming from, clumsily yet slowly sits up, careful not to wake the others next to him. It's too dark to really see who left (if at all it was one of the other three). He stands up and, as quietly as possible, walks to the front door to take a peek of whom it is. He carefully opens the door slight enough to get a good view of who is playing out on the front porch.

Upon careful inspection, it's Cassim, the outgoing, loud, risk-taking star mage who invited all of them over. His hair is very messy and he is wearing a comfy sweater, but also with shorts and flip-flops. He’s playing a very mellow, sad song, and his singing is as if he's longing to be with to someone he cares about deeply, but hasn't seen in years.

Cassim sniffles his nose a bit at times and drags out his words often in the lyrics. Leonardo becomes tranced within his playing; he's never seen anything like it before. He's only imagined scenes like this in sad romance novels or shows, but didn’t believe it could genuinely happen. The only component missing was rain. But even without its presence, it’s as if he’s interrupting a movie shot. The song ends and the last notes fade into silence. Unknowingly, Leo is tearing up from the melancholy of it all.

Cassim takes a deep breath and looks around, taking in all his surroundings he’s seen a million times over. He eventually catches sight in his peripheral of the standing figure in the doorway door and jumps when he acknowledges Leo standing there, spying on him. Leo also jumps, forgetting that he was even there.

Cassim has a surprised look at his face and felt a little embarrassment. But he quickly puts on a small smile and says to Leo, "Hey there."

Leonardo doesnt really know what to say. To compliment, clap, stare..?

"Are you alright?" Leo decides to ask.

Cassim gives a small laugh. "Heh, yeah." He looks away from Leonardo, putting his hand back on the guitar strings to start playing again.

There’s a still moment of silence until Cassim looks back up at Leo, gesturing for him to sit down next to him on the porch, to which Leo eventually agrees with. It's a cold and wooden porch with no railing. The risk of getting splinters is inevitable, but tolerable.

"You do this often? Leo asks, curiously.

"Sometimes."

"Why are you doing this so late at night?"

After a bit of thinking, Cassim replies, "To clear my head," and begins to play an instrumental of the next song he was going to play.

Leonardo opens his mouth to ask another question, but before he knows it, Cassim already has his eyes closed and fingers strumming on the guitar. It's an old guitar, with a stickers adorned on it. They're old, too. There are hidden memories behind them from when they were placed and who placed it. Newer ones and older ones. There’s many, but not so much that it looks bad. It overall still works very well.

_"It's been 60 weeks since I saw Vienna,_

_A bandage and wide smile slapped across my face._

_I'll pick up my hiking boots when I am ready_

_And I'll put down my roots when I'm dead."_

The two boys of completely different backgrounds and species enjoy the mood of sharing the night breeze within each other's company. It's a surreal experience for Leonardo. He never imagined of being in a situation like this. He thought these were for the hopeless romantics, the lost, the exiled. But, he wasn’t feeling any of those things. He felt safe. Calm. At peace. And though he wasn’t being guarded, or in a grand castle, even thought he was half-asleep, he was safe.

Leo falls too deep into thought to realize Cassim is done with his playing. Cass shakes him lightly, motioning it's time to go back inside. They both go inside and softly say goodnight to each other before lying back down on their beds.

Leonardo slept differently that night. Not differently in a bad way, but differently in a good way. His ears rang with the instrumental that played and found himself humming the melody to sleep.

The next morning when he would arrive back at the castle, the first thing he would do is go to the library to search the one thing that was on his mind.

_Vienna_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vienna isn't a real place in the story's world, so Cassim is singing metaphorically. Leo realizes it's a make-believe place and it hits like a train when he finds out Cass wasn't actually singing about a place haha


	13. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hasn’t seen her in 6 years.
> 
> Has it really been that long?
> 
> Surely not.
> 
> Time flies by so quick. You’d think he’d forgotten about her by now. As the saying goes, people come and go. Some stay for longer and some leave forever. But even when they’ve left, you try holding on to what you have left of them, grasping it as tight as you can so it never slips out.
> 
> It’s been 6 years since she left home. Off to move somewhere “more fitting,” “live a better life,” even when they were just ten years of age. 
> 
> He doesn’t know where she went. She never told him, for the sake that he wouldn’t try running away to be with her. She knows that all in due time their paths would cross each other again.
> 
> But people’s paths do link, and with the right people and the right time, could lead to the right place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time taken: 1.5 hours
> 
> Listen to S.A. Karl - Aldebaran while reading! :D

_Tuesday, 1:30pm_

Leo: _To everyone in this group chat, You are invited to come to the Remembrance Day party this upcoming Saturday at 5:00pm. This event will last until late evening, but if needed you are free to leave earlier. Food, drinks, music, entertainment will be provided._

Leo: _All the nobles and lords are coming to this party, as it is formal and for strengthening the royals’ bonds with our people. I’m allowed to invite you, so don’t worry. Quite honestly, these events are quite boring for me. I was hoping we could hang out. Please come dressed nicely and let me know if you require transportation. I can get that sorted for you._

Leo: _I hope you’ll be able to make it!_ _😊_

Art: _do I get paid double_

Leo: _I can get that arranged_

Aly: _wait what?! Are you for real?_

Cass: _^_

Leo: _Yes!_

Aly: _No way!!?!_

Cass: _I’ll see what I can do!!_

_Saturday, 5:00pm_

The friend group of four meet up inside the grand castle of the kingdom of Electric. It’s Aly and Cass’s first time in a grand area such as this. They look around everywhere with awe and amusement on their faces. It’s a very fun time for all of them. Even though this isn’t ideally what people should do at a royal event, they couldn’t give less of a care. Though this did lead others to staring at the teenage group from time to time, all they saw was a close group of teenagers comprising of a happy prince, his personal guard, and two foreigners sharing enjoyment with one another.

The best part of the Remembrance Day event was going out to the royal garden when the moon rose and enjoying the fresh, cold breeze under the stars. Dimly lit lanterns are strung overtop the garden on string, soft, calming music is played by a live ensemble, drinks are being served out to everyone, and it’s a time for everyone to socialize and relax together in the quiet atmosphere of the night.

There was a stage propped up for the ensemble and for people to commemorate those they would like to acknowledge and remember for impacting their lives in some shape or form. The king and queen went up to thank everyone for coming and mentioned some people they would like to commemorate. Then, some nobles and lords went up to do the same and continue the event. It was very emotional as everyone stood and listened to their stories. But honestly, for the teens, as touching as the speeches were, the gradual increase of time listening to the monotone voices made the event quite boring. So boring, in fact, they all absentmindedly were tuned out. Luckily, they were at the back of the crowd, and one of them suggested they leave and get some snacks to pass the time of the speeches and lighten up the mood. The majority vote ruled, and they started sneaking out of the crowd back to the inside of the castle.

But just as their attention was snapped back into focus, there was a tone shift of the speaker at the microphone. It was a teen girl, whose noble father insisted she go up and give a small commemoration.

“I would like to commemorate my best friend, Cassim, who was always there for me when I was younger. He was my best friend, and we spent all our time together and had lots of fun before I moved away. I haven’t seen him in a long time, and I don’t know how he is doing. But what I do know is that I will never forget him, and how much he touched my life.”

One of the four friends stopped in their tracks immediately as they heard their name being spoken from the loudspeaker. Two of them stopped just milliseconds after, looking back at Cassim with wide eyes. The fourth friend stopped last, confused and in awe at the sheer coincidence of the moment. Cassim quickly ran back to the crowd to get a view of who was speaking, with his friends at his heels.

And there she was.

A star mage girl, roughly the same age as him, wearing a lovely pink dress and her light brown hair with a streak of light pink down with a braided crown around her skull.

Cassim moved through the crowd slowly, staring directly at the girl the whole time she was saying her speech, hoping to make eye contact with her as he walked down the center of the garden.

As soon as she ended, she took a good look at the crowd standing before her. And there, coming up to her, was a fellow star mage boy who’d grown up so much the last time she saw him.

“Delilah?”

She gasped.

“Cassim?” She felt her eyes begin to prickle with tears.

Cassim grinned. “It’s you…”

Delilah ran off the stage. Cassim headed towards her at equal pace. They shared a tight hug that sealed the growing holes in both their hearts.

It felt like time had stopped. The sounds of happy cheering and applause from the crowd behind them were muffled as they sank deeper into the hug.

They couldn’t believe it. The 6-year time gap confirmed that they were long gone, never to see each other again.

But the 6-year time gap also confirmed their fates. Their paths were meant to cross. At the right time, with the right people, at the right place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was very fun to write, considering I also have a childhood friend who I reunited with after 7 years :D 
> 
> I'll elaborate more on Delilah and Cassim's relationship with each other in another story maybe :] but to sum it all up, they're childhood friends who separated but they eventually become lovers!!


	14. Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old alley visits an old friend's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- prince Leonard talks to himself at the

Little whispers flow throughout the heavenly lights.  
Flowers of mist and a summer sky.  
I wish all days could stay like this.   
So quiet so peace.

~walking alongside, the smell of sap and oak, mint leaves flourish through misty air. ~ 

L"As but dream out here."

-"A dream you say?"

~ a whisper howled from behind a tree standing free and tall~

L"pardon?"

-"its but a dream out here... per say?"  
-" and i must ask is one being in a dream?"  
~the voice speaks closer as every word is being announced~

L"....  
L" i-I must ask ... who gose thier by the time of dawn"

\--"im just visiting an old pal's son"

~ a whisper no more, a dark silhouette of a man speaks out, pointy ears.. and a scar among the right eye, cables and wires tucked in floury pass the wind.~  
(One could think only snakes perhaps)

Z" Pleasure to finally meet you... Prince Leomardo."

Z" hesitate arn't we, why so scared."  
Z" Not happy to see a old dear friend of father arent we"

~ steping back nervous to see the fallen hero~ 

L" Why Have You Come!"

Z" why i was just thinking on how I'd never got to meet the young prince, so long ago."  
Z" had to just... stop by."

~ walking circles to trap the poor cub~ 

Z" now tell me how pleased are you with all of this" 

L".. all of this?  
L" all chaos you've created!  
L"the nerve of you to come into here!  
L"Look what youve done!

Z" oh poor leo,, why so serious   
Z" im but an old friend a partner you may say.

L".. partner?!  
L" you really are the downside of this land.  
~staring deep into his red menecing eyes~

Z" you have such nerve to speak.. dont you prince.  
Z" a prince whom is never needed,,, know your place lampkin.  
L"...  
Z" tell me something son.. how dose it feel being expected for greatness, yet never a place to be put on the test... what kind of ruler you want to be?

L"...

Z"cats got your tongue?.

L"i-  
L" you have no place to talk among this, you dont know of whom you speak, speaking little of me well what have to accomplished?!. Huh??  
L" accomplished only to burned others, with treason   
L"You are a traitor to your own kind!,Your own King! My Father trusted you.  
~now face to face to~  
L"you and all your selfish needs you abandoned him"

Z"your father! I ABANDONED HIM?!!  
Z" Oh yeah So im The Selfish One Here Arent I???.  
Z" your tone so great your not even aware of your father. Speaks so high of dear old dad, yet knows nothing of him.  
Z" He was The one who betrayed me, with all His needs, he pushed me back, Backed me into a corrner. A CORRNER I DEARED NOT TO RUN FROM! Backed Stapped With thy blade i crafted with him, Ripped our future Our treaty. Kingdoms in prosper..

L"...

Z" if whom you speak is all that marvoles, then why has he bestowed those words upon your idealism.  
Z"if such a king was so great.. then why isn't he protecting you...   
~gets close into his ear, calm whispers   
Z"where is dear old dad? Aren't i the villain in your story? You're but a prize to him Leonardo."

Z" a public face to show the wealth and so called prosperity,,, wheres your freedom?  
Z" nothing But a Prize.

~holding something with his coat, grips is such rigorous fashion. Pulling out a mechanism, with one shot will stop a beating heart~  
Z" i must bid you adieu dear.

~aiming straight forward, with such precision the lighting fires from the mechanism...... with grace, a small dagger full of blood counder acts the spell.  
Z-Smiles-  
~lighting sparks and being to split with in its self, two dragons form violently shattering the silhouette whom once had an upperhand,, down gose to the bottom of a hole~

~yet slightly damaged by his own blade~  
L"... i didn't cast that spell

~A voice Growls from the woods, unrecognizable or ever hear~

D" Hello Your Highness"

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what im doing


End file.
